


Taking Care

by Happy_Mango



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: Deathstroke gets hired totake careof Nightwing.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 159





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> this is really different from anything i've ever done in the past, but I wanted to try out something new & hopefully it went well
> 
> inspired by [this tweet](https://www.google.com/search?q=meme+of+taking+care+of+mob&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiCxPTNiO_uAhUSpK0KHZ5KCaYQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=meme+of+taking+care+of+mob&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoHCCMQ6gIQJzoECCMQJzoECAAQQzoFCAAQsQM6AggAOggIABCxAxCDAToHCAAQsQMQQzoKCAAQsQMQgwEQQzoECAAQHjoGCAAQCBAeOgQIABAYUI0IWJdeYLlgaAdwAHgAgAHYAYgBlyqSAQYwLjMxLjGYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ7ABCsABAQ&sclient=img&ei=UBMsYILcNpLItgWelaWwCg&bih=789&biw=1440#imgrc=_wJzuLfCIxIZaM)
> 
> this fic is brought to you by: slowed & reverb MCR, F&TM, & ABBA songs on youtube

“I need you to take care of Nightwing.” The mechanized voice intoned. Deathstroke stared back at his employer. He didn’t look particularly different from any of the other people who’d tried to hire Deathstroke before: an array of weapons strapped to his body, armor designed to look deceptively casual, and guards standing near the doorway watching him nervously. He ignored them all, instead focusing fully on his employer. 

“You need me to  _ take care  _ of Nightwing?” 

A scoff, and Slade wouldn't be surprised if he was rolling his eyes underneath his mask. “Isn’t that how this works? I give you a large sum of money and you do what I need you to do.” 

“Well yes, but-” 

“What?” His employer’s body language was quickly becoming annoyed, and Slade knew he’d have to steer the conversion into safer waters. “The  _ mighty Nightwing  _ too much for you, Deathstroke? With how much you two have  _ danced _ over the years, I assumed you’d be jumping at the chance to take care of him.” The vitriol in the words  _ ‘mighty Nightwing’  _ spoke of an ugly history that Slade had no desire to get between. But, at the same time, the man was right; Slade would relish the chance to  _ take care  _ of the little bird. 

~*~*~

Dick woke up to the smell of food; fresh, home cooked food. He could smell waffles in the air (he didn’t even own a waffle maker) and hear the faint sizzling of bacon through the open bedroom door. He glanced at the space in the bed next to him. There was a barely there impression of a body there indicating that they’d gotten up sometime ago, which wasn’t surprising. But, the smell and sounds of food told Dick more than he’d expected. 

After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, Dick stepped out to the kitchen and stared at the site in front of him. Slade, shirtless with just an apron and boxers on, squeezing oranges (Dick was a hundred percent sure he hadn’t had any fresh oranges last night) into a glass. He turned to face Dick with an appraising look, but his eyes were softer than usual. 

“Good morning, little bird.” 

“Uh morning?” Dick blinked in confusion. Admittedly, he and Slade had been doing their frenemies with benefits thing for a while, but one of them almost always left in the morning before the other woke up. 

“Come, sit down and eat. You’re looking leaner than usual, and I don’t go for the waif look.” Slade’s voice was firm and brokered no room for argument. Dick followed his orders immediately. 

When they were about halfway through breakfast, (the waffles were  _ really  _ good) “Uh what’s happening?” Dick finally asked. 

Slade sliced a neat little square of his waffle, and mopped up the syrup in his plate. “I got a contract the other day.” 

“In Haven?” 

“Hmm,” Slade confirmed, “To take care of you.” 

“Oh,” Dick felt his stomach swoop downwards, “This is poisoned isn’t it?” 

Slade stared at him, finally looking up from his plate. “I think, poisoning you would go against my mission of taking care of you little bird.” 

“Go against your-” Dick cut off as understanding flooded him. “Oh my gods,  _ Slade.  _ Are you serious?” 

Slade got up and walked over to curl himself around Dick, “Deadly.” Dick felt a sharp flush fill him as Slade glanced down distinctively. “Let me  _ take care  _ of you, Grayson.” 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~i like to think that utrh jason hired slade, but it's up to your interpretation~~
> 
> my socials: [Tumblr](https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/happymango03/)
> 
> As of March 16, 2021 a sequel has been posted: [Taking Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781429)


End file.
